


drunk in sev elev

by clorhine



Series: boyf riends oneshots! [5]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: 7/11, Be More Chill - Freeform, Be More Chill Musical - Freeform, Boyf, Boyfriends, FUCK, Gay, M/M, as, bmc, boyf riends - Freeform, drunk, jeremy is soooo drunk, jeremyxmichael, michael saves the day and takes care of his baby boi, michaelxjeremy, riends, seveneleven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clorhine/pseuds/clorhine
Summary: michael is working at the seven eleven for a night shift. when all of sudden his best friend walks in the store drunk, coming from a party.





	drunk in sev elev

**Author's Note:**

> like always, i write in lowercase.
> 
> its a oneshot folks! cause that's all that i like to write lol
> 
> uh make sure to give kudos! im on wattpad too, same username xx.

michael sighed, tapping the counter with his painted fingernails. it was 1 a.m., and michael took the awful option of taking the night shift at his job, seven eleven.

nobody came to seven eleven at night, except for when he and jeremy were craving some night time slushees. but that wasn't tonight, as for jeremy was at a party, probably getting more drunk and high than ever.

they did plan for tonight to be just them hanging out playing video games in michael's basement, but jeremy got an invitation to jakes party and michael said it was okay that he ditched and went. jeremy was resentful at first, but gave in. michael kind of felt sad that jeremy decided to go, but after-all, he did tell him to go.

it was going on two a.m. when michael heard a ring at the door. he mumbled a hello and continued to pick at his fingernails.

michael didn't see who came in, but he didn't care. they walked- more like wobbled- towards the candy aisle, making quite a mess when they walked through. they knocked over boxes and bags and soon they collapsed, making all the candy topple on top of them.

"what the fuck?" michael said, rushing up to see who it was. "probably some dumb drunk kid" he thought, making his way over to the spilt skittles on the ground.

he looked at the little rainbow candies all over the ground, also spotting some reese's, until his eyes wondered up to a drunk teenage boy. his wavy brown messy hair covered his eyes, and small grin appeared against his freckles cheeks.

"jeremy?" michael says, looking down at his friend.

"heyyyyy michaellll" jeremy says, sheepishly, hiccuping as he says it.

michael looks around, helping his intoxicated friend up. "what are you doing here? and how?"

"i-" jeremy hiccups. "i missed you micah." he looks around. "look at all this candyyy."

michael shakes his head and helps his slender friend up. he picks him up, used to his light weight, and brings his arm over his shoulder.

"let's bring you to the back alright?" michael says, half-walking and half-carrying jeremy towards the backroom.

he sets jeremy down on the little couch in there, laying the freckled boy's head in his lap.

michael starts pushing jeremy's hair back. he looks down at jeremy, and a dreamy smile is planted on jeremy's face.

"hi michael."

"hi jeremy."

jeremy giggles and sighs. god, he was so drunk.

"so, are you gonna tell me why you're here? and how did you get here? jake's house isn't that close." michael says, eyeing jeremy.

jeremy starts twiddling his thumbs. "i already told you micah, i missed you~" jeremy says in a sing-songy voice.

michael blushes and continues to play with jeremy's hair.

"i uh- i walked here, jake said he would drive me but he was too busy with rich, and i mean they were _busy._ " jeremy puts an emphasis on the last busy, wiggling his eyebrows.

"wait you walked here?" michael says wide eyed. "jeremy, something bad could've happened!"

"yeah i know, but i couldn't wait. i wanted to see you, i felt bad that i went to the party instead of hanging out." jeremy's face turned slightly pink, the pink bringing out his freckles more.

michael's ears and nose turned red. "th-that's nice of you jeremy but-" he was cut off by jeremy, who had his hands on michael's cheeks, smushing his face.

"but i love youuuu!" jeremy sings, laughing in the process.

michael's face turned a bright red. "uh-uh what?"

"i said i love you, michael." jeremy says with a frown.

"well i love you too."

"noooo." jeremy whines, crossing his arms together. "i love you in a different way micah." jeremy pauses. "duh!"

jeremy starts to laugh, but michael is sitting there, shocked. he starts twirling jeremy's hair.

"oouu, i like that." jeremy says, doing a little shimmy with his shoulders. he suddenly goes quiet. "hey micah." he whispers.

"hm?" michael hums.

"come here, i need to tell you a secret."

michael bends his head down. jeremy giggles and waves his hand emphasizing that michael needs to come closer.

michael brings his head closer. "closer." jeremy commands.

michael brings his head as close to jeremy's as he can. little to nothing of space in between their lips.

"what is it?" michael whispers.

"it's uh- uh... this!" jeremy gives michael a quick peck on the lips, startling michael.

"a kiss, for you~" jeremy sings, once again.

michael's face is now a deep red.

"i love you michael, i wanna be with you forever!" jeremy laughs, his face turning pink once again.

"c'mon jer, let's get you out of here." michael starts to pick up his friend, leading him out the door. he stops and fills a slushee up for jeremy, a blue one of course, and takes him to his car.

"okay jeremy, drink this. i'll be right back. don't go anywhere. i mean it." michael hands jeremy the blue slushee, and just to make sure he doesn't escape, he locks the car doors.

"okay micah! i'll be right here, waiting for you~" jeremy sings, starting to sip on the slushee.

michael goes inside the seven eleven and starts to clean up jeremy's candy mess. he makes sure all the rainbow candies are put away, then he clocks out and locks the door behind him. he unlocks his car and gets inside, looking a jeremy happily sipping away on his slushee.

"ow! brain freeze!" jeremy exclaims, bringing his hand up to his head. "that hurts my head."

"well, you're gonna have a hell of a headache tomorrow." michael says, driving towards his house.

"i love you micahhhh." jeremy says in a sleepy tone. his eyes start to drift away and starts to softly snore.

michael chuckles, thinking about what jeremy is gonna say when he tells him all of this when he's sober.


End file.
